(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connectivity in a wireless network. More specifically, the invention relates to providing alternative connectivities and improved authentication between a carrier and a wireless device.
(2) Background
Wireless devices such as laptop computers, two-way pagers, palm PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. have proliferated in recent years. Typically, these devices establish connectivity via a radio tower having an associated base station which communicates with a carrier. The carrier typically has a plurality of base stations associated therewith. Each base station covers a different though possibly overlapping segment of the carrier""s coverage area. A wireless device is generally connected to no more than one base station at any time. The particular base station to be used is usually selected based on signal strength. When the signal strength from a different base station exceeds the signal strength of the base station through which the wireless device is currently communicating, a hand-off is performed and the new base station takes over providing a link to the carrier.
While the carrier itself may provide some information to the wireless device directly, often it is not the end of the communication pipe but rather acts as a proxy for the wireless device to gain access to other data available over other networks. The carrier is expected to have a reliable connection to such data and in turn funnels it to the wireless device. The carrier also may provide security and protocol conversion functions desirable in the wireless environment. The carrier may also maintain a record of user preferences, display options, etc., such that data presented via the carrier arrives consistent with those preferences.
When connectivity is initially established, it is necessary for the wireless device to authenticate itself to the carrier. It can take minutes to complete the authentication process, the more extensive and secure the authentication process, the longer it usually takes. Once authenticated, the carrier may provide access to the Internet, a corporate server, or any number of other value-added services. The proliferation of wireless devices has similarly caused a proliferation in available value-added services. Unfortunately, such value-added services typically cease to be available to the wireless device when the wireless device is outside the coverage area of the carrier. Often, when a user is outside of the coverage area of their carrier, no option exists for obtaining access to the value-added services available within the coverage area at any cost.
Moreover, existing systems do not permit, for example, a user to access from their desktop PC the value-added services available through their wireless device. Thus, to obtain access to the value-added services, the wireless device continues to communicate via the base station to the carrier over the bandwidth constrained and relatively expensive wireless connectivity.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have an improved method and system which provides improved access to the carrier""s value-added services. It would further be desirable to reduce the cost of authentication.
A method and system for maintaining connectivity to a network node is disclosed. A wireless device is provided having a plurality of connectivity options. A carrier interfaces between the wireless device and information desired by the wireless device. The wireless device may carry on wireless communication with the carrier through a base station. When the wireless device communicates with the carrier through an alternative connectivity, a virtual base station controller interfaces between the carrier and wireless device.